Métamorphose
by Chawia
Summary: Ayaka se découvre sous les mains expertes de Noriko... Yuri ?


**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette très courte histoire a été écrite suite à un tirage au sort, sur un forum consacré à "Gravitation", ayant établi des couples au hasard.

* * *

« Voilà, c'est ici. Allons, entre, ne sois pas timide ! »

Quelque peu impressionnée, Ayaka hésitait sur le palier de l'appartement des Ukai, un luxueux loft moderne et spacieux bien différent de la maison traditionnelle de ses parents, à Kyôto.

« Mais… Vous êtes sûre que…

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne ! Saki est à l'école, mon mari donne ses cours à l'université, nous ne serons pas dérangées. Allez, rentre, tu ne comptes pas faire ça dans le couloir, tout de même ? »

Noriko sourit avec indulgence à la jolie jeune fille qui s'était enfin décidée à franchir le seuil. Elle avait si peu de choses en commun avec elle… Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'en était immédiatement rapprochée ? Ayaka ne paraissait pas connaître grand-chose de la vie, protégée par ses parents, fiancée à Eiri Yûki sans qu'elle ait même eu son mot à dire…

Alors, elle avait subitement décidé de l'initier à… une autre manière de voir les choses.

« Ce ne sera pas très long, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ayaka en ôtant ses chaussures. Nakano m'a dit qu'il finissait aux alentours de 17 heures aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre. Il ne doit se douter de rien !

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Détends-toi, voyons, je ne vais pas te manger ! » dit Noriko avec un sourire chaleureux assorti d'un clin d'œil mutin.

La jeune femme déposa une bouteille de jus de fruit et deux verres qu'elle remplit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, face à son invitée.

« Tu es vraiment très mignonne, Ayaka. Tu as des cheveux superbes et une très jolie silhouette. C'est dommage que ta façon de t'habiller ne la mette pas davantage en valeur… fit-elle remarquer d'un ton pensif.

- Oh, mademoiselle Ukai ! protesta la jeune fille, rougissante. Ça me gêne que vous disiez cela !

- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Tu es ravissante, et je suis certaine qu'ils sont nombreux ceux qui soupirent après toi. »

Noriko vida son verre puis se leva.

« Bien, comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Viens, la chambre est par là. »

Ayaka reposa son verre encore à-demi plein et se leva elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas soif, trop nerveuse pour parvenir à se détendre. Elle avait pourtant confiance en Noriko, mais… c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Dans un coin de la chambre, aux murs tapissés de crème, était installé un grand miroir en pied. Ayaka jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, puis à Noriko qui attendait, souriante. La claviériste était si belle, éclatante de vie et d'énergie, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à s'intéresser à elle ? La jeune fille était bien en peine de trouver une réponse.

« Allons, ne sois pas timide, Ayaka. Nous sommes entre femmes… Fais-moi confiance, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

- Ah… D'accord…

- N'aie pas peur, déshabille-toi et laisse-moi faire. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser pendant tout le trajet. »

Les joues en feu, Ayaka retira lentement ses vêtements. Pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ? C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, qui était allée trouver Noriko après avoir longuement hésité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent… mais elle était affreusement gênée.

Noriko posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, l'arrachant à la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir.

« Ne sois pas si tendue, petite Ayaka. Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter. On y va ?

- Oui… souffla la jeune fille en hochant timidement la tête.

- Bien, dans ce cas laisse-toi faire… Hmm, j'adore vraiment tes cheveux, tu sais ? Ils sont si épais, soyeux et brillants… magnifiques. » La musicienne passa lentement la main dans la chevelure lustrée d'Ayaka qui frissonna.

« Oh… C'est agréable, mademoiselle Ukai… »

Noriko eut un petit rire.

« Je sais ! Là, ne bouge plus et laisse-moi faire. Là… Ça va, comme ça ?

- Oui… Je n'ai rien senti…

- Ah, attends, maintenant… ne bouge pas… Non, non, reste immobile sinon…

- Mais… ça fait mal tout à coup et…

- C'est normal, ça va passer… Voilà, c'est mieux, comme ça ?

- Un peu, mais… Aïe ! Pas si fort !

- Non, ne bouge pas, respire à fond… Je suis obligée de… Lààà, ça y est, c'est fini. Souffle, Ayaka. Ça va ?

- Uh… Ce… ça va… oui, ça va…

- Bien, alors…

- Oh ! Mais, votre main ! Ah, non, ça chatouille !

- Mais cesse de gigoter comme ça ! Quoi, tu vas me faire croire que Nakano ne t'a jamais caressé les cuisses ? Hmm, ta peau est si délicate… »

Le frôlement délicat des mains de Noriko, aussi légères que des papillons de printemps, sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, le long des courbes de son corps… Ayaka en avait des frissons, jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti pareil émoi mais… tout était si différent dans le milieu auquel elle appartenait. Dans cette chambre, sous les mains de Noriko, elle se découvrait femme, sensuelle et séductrice, et l'étonnement le partageait au ravissement.

« Oh, c'est… Mademoiselle Ukai, je… »

Ayaka ne trouvait plus ses mots devant l'image que le renvoyait le miroir. Était-ce bien elle, cette belle jeune fille si séduisante et… oui, sexy ?

« Alors, ça te plaît ? J'étais certaine que ça t'irait bien, à mon avis Nakano va adorer, décréta Noriko d'un ton approbateur. Tu fais vraiment femme fatale habillée de cette façon. »

Et c'était vrai. Revêtue d'un corset noir lacé dans le dos, d'une minijupe moulante et de bas en dentelle, la jeune fille n'était plus du tout la même. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas paru très sûre d'elle dans ces vêtements prêtés par Noriko, elle n'en dégageait pas moins une sensualité troublante.

« Allez, un brin de maquillage et on y va, dit la claviériste, la tirant de la contemplation de son reflet. On sera pile à l'heure pour la fin de la répétition, et je me languis de voir la tête que va faire Nakano ! »

Ayaka se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires et grimaça.

« Tout de même... ça serre ! protesta-t-elle. Noriko se mit à rire.

- Hé ! Qui a dit qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle ? Dépêche-toi un peu, nous allons vraiment finir par être en retard ! »

Ayaka fourra ses habits dans un sac et, sur un dernier regard au miroir, quitta la pièce.

FIN


End file.
